


casual surprises

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Birthday Fluff, Dirty Jokes, Domesticity, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, OT3, Polyamory, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Ignis and Noct try to surprise Luna on her birthday. This, of course, does not go according to plan.[Luna/Noct/Ignis]





	casual surprises

“What are the two of you up to?”

Lunafreya felt slightly guilty, speaking up as she had, given the reactions the both of them gave in return. Noctis spun around and practically flung himself across the kitchen to her; Ignis himself startled enough to strike his hand against the underside of the oven door handle. She was no stranger to secrecy on the fourth of September. She was merely teasing.

“Luna! You’re– I mean, I was just watching Specs cook. Been awhile since I had the time.” Noctis smoothed down his vest, placed his hands in his pockets. By all appearances, it _was_ a normal day, save the fact Lunafreya knew that their king rarely had time to join his Hand in the kitchens. Rare was the day the staff would allow the king to prepare his own meals, even with Ignis’s help– sometimes to his chagrin. That asides, it took a special occasion indeed to allot the time and patience for something more than Cup Noodles on his behalf.

As it were, she could not help _continuing_ to tease. “If you are attempting to act nonchalant, Noctis, I must impress upon you that you are failing.”

From the stove, Ignis groaned softly. “He never _has_ been a good actor. Nearly as bad as Prompto, in that regard.”

“Hey! I resent that! And I resent that for Prompto, too!”

Prompto must not have been in on what they were planning. He– bless his soul– never _had_ been good at keeping secrets. Long ago were the days where he had shared candid details of Noctis’s childhood, taken in from afar, but they felt so very near given how little Prompto had changed.

Her dear Noctis, as Ignis had remarked, was little improved in that department. The thought made her brim with happiness, but she would take pity on the both of them. She did not look past where Noctis was standing just _too_ closely, blocking most of her line of sight. She would let them preserve their surprise until they felt ready to share. She was, as ever, a patient woman.

Mostly.

Ignis turned down the heat, and removed the saucepan from the cooktop. “Why don’t you two take some time to yourselves?” he asked. “A stroll through the garden, perhaps?”

If that was a pointed hint, Luna would not speak out about it, either. No matter how very, _very_ tempting.

“Yeah, yeah. Like she doesn’t know what we’re up to now, anyway.” Noctis huffed, glancing over his shoulder. “But sure. Hang on, wait, you want something while you’re here?” He turned for the fridge. “Umm, still got that… terrible vegetable water, or whatever.”

“I will thank you _not_ to call it that,” Ignis said. “There are many benefits–”

“Oh, Six, here we go again.”

“It promotes hydration and mental clarity,” Luna interrupted, brushing around her husband to take the pitcher from the fridge. “As well as having anti-inflammatory properties, the peppermint aids in digestion and–”

“Oh, _Six.”_ Noctis groaned, leaning forward. His forehead thudded against the freezer door, and his hands splayed against the refrigerator. “You two really are perfect together– with all your… health water, and loving vegetables…”

“It’s a fruit, Noctis,” she chided gently, as she poured herself a glass.

 _“Fruit,”_ he repeated, making a face like the word had personally wronged him.

Luna wondered if Noctis had acted like this while he was younger, during the in-between teenage years she had never gotten to experience. A long-suffering sigh from Ignis answered her unspoken question, and both of them were smiling as she swept a hand along Noctis’s arm to nudge him out of the way.

Far be it for her to pass by the opportunity to behave like a child if her partners were so inclined to as well.

“But Noctis,” she said, and ducked into the fridge. “I was rather under the impression you enjoyed Ignis’s cucumber in particular.”

Something fell over onto the countertop, and Noctis burst into laughter.

He slung his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. _“Gods,_ I love you,” he laughed, burying his face into her hair.

Luna couldn’t help but to beam, even slightly _more_ guilty as she realized Ignis had spilled something in his surprise. “My apologies, Ignis–”

“Oh, it’s just the condensed milk, we were done with it, anyway,” Noctis said. A moment’s pause, and then, lower, “I can tell you something else white and sticky he’ll be spilling tonight–”

 _“Noctis!”_ Ignis protested. “That is _hardly_ appropriate–”

Noctis’s laughter drowned him out, and then the king was tugging at Lunafreya’s hand. “Come on, Lu. Iggy’ll finish stuff for later. Then we can all celebrate. In bed.”

“Noctis…” Ignis’s voice was a warning now.

Luna, again, would take pity. Their… _standing_ asides, he had always been the most private about personal relationships. As they both well knew. “I apologize, Ignis,” she repeated, taking the paper towels from his hand. “It was me who started it. I take full responsibility.”

“Ah…” Ignis smiled, only _slightly_ wry. He went to the sink to dampen another towel. “I could never hold _you_ responsible, _my Queen.”_

“Oh _wow,”_ Noctis complained. “Hello, _king_ over here.”

Glancing around, Ignis looked up, and then down, at Noctis. “… yes,” he said slowly, and fixed his glasses as he turned away.

“Holy shit, that’s insubordination! Need some royal punishment over here.”

“I contest your claim,” Luna said brightly.

“Besides, it’s not _your_ birthday, Noct,” Ignis said firmly. “Not any longer.”

“I _knoooow.”_ He laughed, and then started for the door. “C’mon, though, Luna. We can go to the garden.”

“Splendid.” She turned, stretching up to kiss Ignis’s cheek. “Thank you. I’ll look forward to your mirror glaze,” she added, and dipped her fingers into the cooling confection.

“All of our surprises for naught, then…”

“I _told_ you she’d figured it out as soon as she walked in.”

“And it will make it no less joyous,” Lunafreya said, licking the glaze from her fingertips.

Ignis sighed again, still long-suffering, still _pleased._ “Happy birthday, Luna,” he said, and leaned to kiss her temple. “Now let us pretend you haven’t walked in on us preparing your cake.”

“I won’t tell a soul,” she joked, and laughed when Ignis winked, and was still laughing as she went to take Noctis’s hand until they deemed it time to celebrate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yassss happy birthday queen!!!!!!!
> 
> hear me out though: prim and proper Luna who is also ~34 (post time skip) and is married to Noct, best friends with Prom and _Gladio_ so prim and proper Lu who can drop the dirtiest remarks and out-fuck them both in both physical and verbals senses long live the queen ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>    
>   
> get that birthday cucumber girl  
>   
> 


End file.
